monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Akhenotep
This evil king ruled Ancient Egypt for 40 years. When he died, historians nicknamed him "The Enemy" and "The Criminal". Now he's back from the dead to avenge his name. Role: Curser Overview Akhenotep climbed the Viability Ranking from initially the B+ tier all the way to the A tier. This is explained by how great he is at inflicting status effects. Combined with a good trait and amazing combinations in his moves, Akhenotep proved himself more than worthy to have a good spot on the ladder. The best thing about Akhenotep is how diverse he is. There are multiple movesets that can be used and a lot of possibilities. Sadly, Akhenotep is not so viable in the current meta, because he has some flaws that prevent him from being a top-tier threat. Pros: *Amazing diversity in his status effects *Good Trait *Daze + Blind + Damage Reduction in one move (and it’s AoE) *High damaging attacks for a Curser *Even if he lacks immobilizing moves (he only has one), he has other tricks that do a similar job Cons: *Bad stats *Best moves have big cooldowns *If the opposing team has NER, it's game over for Akhenotep Recommended Moveset Where is Tutankhamun? *Stamina Domination (45 Dark dmg + Stamina Leak + self Stamina Regeneration, 30s, 1 CD) *Manipulation of Sand (60 Special dmg + Stun, 30s, 4 CD) *The Curse of Akhenotep (AoE 30 Dark dmg + Blind + Daze + Damage Reduction, 34s, 3 CD) *The Rise of the Mummy (35 Special dmg + 50% chance Possession + Poison + Slow, 30s, 2 CD) This Akhenotep is all about status effects. Stamina Domination has the lowest cooldown of all his viable moves with only one turn, and having the stamina regeneration is really nice. Manipulation of Sand is the only immobilizing move he has, which stuns. The Curse of Akhenotep is simply an amazing move, giving Daze, Blind and Damage Reduction to all foes is going to reduce power by 50% and accuracy by 75%! The Rise of the Mummy is your last move and it can inflict possession. You might also poison or slow the target, so that can be pretty nice. Just saying, this Akhenotep can inflict Stamina Leak, Stun, Daze, Blind, Damage Reduction, Possession, Poison and Slow, while applying Stamina Regeneration to himself. That is powerful. Recommended Runes: 3 Team Speed Fear the Undead *Manipulation of Sand *The Curse of Akhenotep *Stamina Domination / Evil Rising (Rising for 50 Dark Dmg + Nightmares, 29s, 3 CD) *The Power of Ancient Dark Sand (AoE 45 Dark Dmg, 31s, 3 CD) This Akhenotep is more about doing damage. Stamina Domination has the lowest cooldown, which is very useful, but Evil Rising does have more power and gives nightmares as well, dealing more damage than the first. The Power of Ancient Dark Sand deals a good chunk of damage to all foes. By dealing damage and inflicting all those status effects, you are sure to dominate most of your foes. Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Speed Counters * Akhenotep suffers from a good amount of cooldowns, making CDA users like Timerion quite a threat to him. Not only can he use CDA on him, but he is also immune to the multiple status effects that Akhenotep can inflict on him due to his Artifact trait. * NER is also the way to go. Goldfield is great at this as he can NER and is also immune to stun, which Akhenotep can inflict. Category:Dark Monsters Category:Possession Immunity Category:Undead book Category:Curser Category:Cause Daze Category:Cause Stun Category:Cause Blind Category:Cause Nightmares Category:Cause Poison Category:Cause Possession Category:Causes Stamina Leak Category:Causes Reverse Healing